


Lovin’ You

by DapperDeer



Category: Undertale
Genre: Errorink - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Paperjam - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperDeer/pseuds/DapperDeer
Summary: Forced god of destruction concept belongs to harrish6My first and only Errorink story.Maybe...So enjoy it while it last!Also. Don't be afraid to comment! I love reading what you have to say!





	1. Exhaustion

He gazed breathlessly at the portal his enemy had fled.

They had been fighting for nearly an entire day, nonstop. They were both to physically and mentally exhausted to continue. 

Both silently agreeing to call the battle a draw.

When the portal closed he allowed himself to close his eye and let out a small wail in pain. 

His aching body shaking violently.

Fuck it hurt! It was as if every bone in his body was broken.

A few tears slipped down his cheeks as he forced himself to move, ignoring the blooming burn of cracks opening as he did so.

He needed to leave, the Au was crumpling around him. 

Shaking he used his waning magic to open a portal to his Void.

A little cottage stood happily in the abyss. It hadn't been there long. He'd made it at a friends request. Get him more suited to 'normal people things'. 

Like eating a normal diet for a skeleton. 

Sleeping on an actual bed instead of the ground. 

And to shower in a bathroom instead of diving into a waterfall.

He couldn't wrap his head around why that would be important. His job is what's important. But he'll do anything to please a friend. 

Especially when he considers them family. 

Shaking his head he limped over to the house, closing the portal behind him. 

Fumbling with his keys, he paused at the door. 

A small growl left him as he shoved the key in and half fell after the opening door. 

Kicking the door closed behind him he stumbled towards the bathroom, undressing as he went leaving a trail of clothes. 

Finally he made it, nearly falling again as he kicked off his pants. 

Panting from the pain and effort he shut and locked the door before collapsing on his knees in front of the tub. He clumsily plugged the drain and turned on the tap. 

With it filling he scooted over to the drawers under the sink. He pulled out a bath-bomb. 

It contained healing magic or something? All he knew is his friend told him to use one if he can't heal himself after a battle. 

Guess it's a good time to use it. 

Scooting back to the tub the unwrapped it and carelessly tossed it into the steamy water. 

He watched drowsily as it began to bubble and cloud the water with swirls of pink and gold. Mountains of bubbles began to rise as well. 

When the tub was nearly full he cut the water and forced himself up to step in. 

Slowly he lowered himself, moaning shamelessly as he entered the steamy bubbly bliss.

Ok, he could admit that a bath in a tub is much more relaxing and soothing than a river or a waterfall. Especially since the water is warm and not chilly or freezing. Also you don't have the risk of being washed away.

He let him self sink into the water, only his head above, resting on the back of the tub.

Letting himself think.

Why? 

Why did he have to do this to him? 

Cause him so much pain and misery? 

Bruise and break his bones.

Leave him in agony. 

He didn't understand. 

He couldn't understand.

Why wouldn't he just...

Just listen! 

He sunk a bit deeper, letting his mouth be submerged. 

It wasn't fair. 

The bastard treats him like he's the bad guy! 

He's not...

At least he thought so...

He sat up after a while, trying not to linger on those thoughts. 

He grabbed a rag and carefully rubbed the wounds around his body. The bath-bomb had closed some of them and stopped most of the bleeding. He also noticed small side effects of the item was it covered the smell of blood and blended it into its pink. Making it seem like he wasn't bleeding out slightly. So that's a plus!

All wounds thoroughly washed and the bubbles gone, he stood up with a bit of effort. 

He unplugged the drain with his foot before stepping out and grabbing a towel. 

Humming he wrapped the cotton softness around himself like a cape and unlocked the door. Shivering at the cold air outside he shuffled out of the steamy bathroom and to his bedroom. 

He entered, not bothering to lock the door behind him as he dropped his towel and turning on the light. 

His room was a mess.

Different projects were scattered the floor and walls. 

A dresser with most of its drawers open and overflowing with clothes stood on the left wall. 

A well hung and rather large hammock in the corner of the right and back wall; blankets pilled in it like a nest.

He turned the light back off and tiptoed through the chaos, not bothering with the dresser. He could care less about clothes at the moment. All he needed was sleep!

At the last foot or so stumbled, catching himself on his makeshift bed. With lazy effort he climbed in, shoving the blankets out of his way, slipping in and then pulling them back on top of him. He stretched and flick on the AC under the window beside him.

The nice coolness under him with the soft warmth above made him melt. Humming happily at his comfort he closed his eyes, ready for a well deserved nap-

Two sharp, loud knocks made him jump a little. Eyes snapping open to look at the door.

"Are you in there?"

He growled, not wanting to deal with anything at the moment.

"No, I'm not. Don't come in and go away."

There was a short pause. 

"I'm coming in."

"That's specifically what I said not to do."

His friend opened the door and flicked on the light. He was blinded for a second by the flash, groaning and retreating under his blanket nest. 

"Stars, Ink, your rooms a mess!"

He grumbled, peaking back out to see Dream making his way over to him, nearly stepping on a painting. "When will you ever clean this place?"

"Never, now leave me." He growled.

Dream tilted his head, "Why are you being so... snappy today?"

"Got into a fight yesterday morning with Error. It finally ended not even an hour ago." He closing his eyes for a moment before opening them to find the other God giving him a sympathetic and slightly worried look. As if to as if he's okay. 

Ink in return gave him a growl. "I don't need pity. I'm fine. I just need rest!"

Dream sighed, backing up. "Okay, okay. I came here because of an emergency meeting, but I'll leave you be seeing you like this. Call if you need anything."

Ink huffed watching Dream struggle slightly to make his way out.

Dream thankfully turned out the lights and closed the door before leaving. 

He sighed, getting comfortable agin before drifting to sleep. This time uninterrupted.


	2. Collapse

Ink snarled in frustration as Error jumped into another portal.

It was like the bastard was leading him on a wild goose chase.

This had to have been the dozenth Au or so the Destroyer had jumped into mid battle.

Ink dashed to the portal, sliding into it before it closed. 

He landed in what appeared to be a steampunk version of the ruins. Copper pipes and working gears everywhere.

He didn't have time to take in to much detail, he had a destroyer to catch.

Error was a few yards away, running down a narrow hall. To tight for a blaster to fit. 

Ink cursed and being sprinting after him. 

He watched the destroyer slip a bit at a turn, his side slamming into a pipe protruding from the wall. Ink slowed as Error let out a pained cry before he scrambled around the corner.

Ink couldn't help but worry a little. That must have hurt.

He shook his head and forced out growled.

He couldn't show pity for the destroyer.

Turning the corner he quickly ducked as two sharp bones zipped past his head.

Error stood at a dead end breathing deep and ragged. One hand grasping his side. 

Ink panted slightly, his legs shaking from the long run but still he scoffed. "Come on. The old 'throwing an attack at your enemy as they turn a corner' trick? By now I would have thought you'd've learned some new moves."

Error grunted wordlessly in response, making Ink frown. Usually, the destroyer would have some snarky come back. 

Maybe he was in to much pain. 

Or simply breathless from the chase. 

Either way it was an opening to get closer. 

Ink stalked forward a bit. Brush raised and ready to attack or defened. 

In turn Error backed away. Eyes narrow and attentive. 

Ink could only assume he'd run again. 

He was injured pretty badly and was cornered giving the destroyer a larger disadvantage. 

Ink felt it was a good opportunity to ask Error the same question he'd asked nearly every time the fought.

He straightened himself up a bit. 

"Why? Why do you insist on destroying Aus?!"

Error rolled his eyes with a growl. "I will not humor you creator! You know why."

Ink sighed. Same answer every time. 

He took a step forward, lowering his weapon purposely to let Error feel less threatened.

"I really don't Error! How many time do I have to tell you?"

Error growled. Shaking his head and whipping his uninjured arm out.

Ink stood on defense, watching what the destroyer may do.

Error opened a portal, to small for him to fit through. 

Ink stared in confusion until Error summoned his strings and shot them in.

He realized a little to late the destroyer had opened the worlds coding. 

Before he could do anything Error gave a hard yank, tearing apart the code.

The Au began to shake and glitch. Ink stumbled, trying to keep balanced at he watched Error escape through a portal. 

Thankfully it seemed to go into the Antivoid, meaning the chase was finally over and the destroyer would be inactive for a while to lick his wounds. 

Ink sighed, opening a portal to his home and quickly hopping through. 

There was no hope for the Au. Once the code is shattered it will collapse no matter what. 

The same little blushy house greeted him in the black nothingness Ink called home.

He trudged up to the door, his legs yearning for rest. 

"One quick shower, then bed." He hummed softly. 

Ink took out his keys, unlocked the door and stepped inside before collapsing onto the floor. 

-

_You fucked up!_

_Holy shit._

_That nearly whipped out half the Multiverse!_

_26... ___

__"26 original Aus and their copies collapsed because I was an idiot and didn't look at the code. I know, I know!" Error hissed up at nothing._ _

__The idiotic move he played to escape Ink backfired pretty badly._ _

__In his recklessness he didn't see the Au they were in was an original._ _

__Because of that the Au collapsed along with its hundreds of copy's._ _

__That would have been perfectly fine really. It wasn't like he hadn't destroyed hundreds of Aus at a time before._ _

__But what made it into a total garbage fire was that the collapse triggered 26 other original Aus to collapse along with the hundreds of copies for each._ _

__That means thousands of Aus fell at once. That much loss in such a short amount of time could have destroyed the entire Multiverse._ _

___Look on the bright side! Now you don't have to destroy for a few months!_ _ _

___No, more like a year. The pain that must of hit Ink will have him out for months! ____ _

____Error faltered a bit._ _ _ _

____Ink felt unbearable pain when an Au is destroyed or collapses. Much like how he feels pain when one is created._ _ _ _

____So this must of felt like a bus slamming him into a wall of needles covered in hot sauce._ _ _ _

____Error actually felt a little bad for him._ _ _ _

____But hey, he deserved it._ _ _ _

____Right?_ _ _ _

_____Fates going to be sooo pissed. ____ _ _ _

______Error rolled his eyes and laid back in his hammock. Shaking away any worry for the Multiverse or Ink._ _ _ _ _ _

______"They don't care about this Multiverse anymore. I can beat the shit out the little fucker and Fate wouldn't lift a finger! What makes this any different?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The voices didn't answer, but Error could still feel them there meaning he was right or they didn't want to answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______This Multiverse wasn't Fates first. Meaning he one true child was the only one she truly cared about._ _ _ _ _ _

______Not only that but the Ink here came out wrong. He lacked a lot of basic knowledge about standard living. He wasn't a bubbly and happy, but more stoic and cranky._ _ _ _ _ _

______Fate didn't seem to like how he turned out and barely messed with them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hell Error was practically free from their strings. The only thing commanding him was the voices and he barely listened to them._ _ _ _ _ _

______He simply did his job because he felt obliged to do it. That and he like a few people he'd rather not see die._ _ _ _ _ _

______Besides that he didn't give a flying fuck about anything Fate or the voices had to say._ _ _ _ _ _

______And with the voices quiet at the moment, he needed some shut eye._ _ _ _ _ _

______Error rested his arms behind his head for a little nap to subside the throbbing in his side._ _ _ _ _ _

______Unaware of the portal opening a few feet behind him._ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Notice

I’m taking down this story. I’m doing a different theme but I may not be posting it here.

I have a Wattpad that I do my main stories on. My username is the same. 

I know Wattpad kinda sucks but i just like how It works.

**Author's Note:**

> Gave ya the ol' slip. 
> 
> In this story Error isn't the only one run down, scarred and kinda clueless about normal things like why sleeping and eating is important. 
> 
> This Ink is kinda similar in physicality to HWHBB's Error. He doesn't need things like food or sleep because he's immortal as well, but he will occasionally eat or sleep to fend off the feeling of starvation and tiredness. The only other time he does this is when he's injured pretty severely.
> 
> This Ink is also very scarred. Errors strings can do a lot more damage than people think. 
> 
> If you were wrapped up in wire like thread and yanked around you'd end up having severe cuts and lacerations along with broken bones if you're yanked hard enough. 
> 
> That's exactly the way Error uses his strings, usually catching someone and either tearing them apart or throwing them around. Ink, being his primary enemy, has had most of this kind of treatment during their long battles. He has several scars to show for it.
> 
> He is also somewhat like HWHBB's Error mentality. He feels as if his job comes before his own life, health, and happiness. Seeing as Error constantly destroys he constantly creates and battles him, so he doesn't have much time to himself. A reason why he only recently made himself a house. 
> 
> He is also very family orientated. If he finds someone and decides to claim as his family(which he doesn't do often)he will do anything to make them happy. Even at risking his own safety and happiness. 
> 
> That's all I'll be saying about him at the moment without spoilers!


End file.
